


Closer to You

by reilaroo



Series: To Feel For the First Time [7]
Category: God's Own Country
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: “You want to switch bedrooms with the boys?”“Yes.”Deirdre slowly nodded her head as she thought.  It certainly made sense.  Johnny’s room was the smallest in the house, and now two grown men were living in it.  Martin did not need a lot of space, and he would fit comfortably in Johnny’s twin bed.  She wondered how she had not thought of making the switch herself.





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny and Gheorghe's first night in their new bed.
> 
> Title is the Carly Pearce's song, Closer to You.

_Heart to heart, face to face, you know all I wanna do_   
_Is get closer, closer, closer to you_   
_Closer to you_

 

After Johnny and Gheorghe finished their breakfast and hurried out to the barn, Deirdre began clearing the table. She carefully wiped a damp cloth across Martin’s face, removing any remnants of oatmeal. She heard a grunt and made eye contact with her son.

“Bed...room...move,” Martin said after getting Deirdre’s attention.

“You want to move your bedroom? Downstairs?” she asked. She was not sure they could fit a bed in the living room. It was tight quarters in the house, but she’d find a way if she had to.

Martin shook his head. “Boys...room.”

“You want to switch bedrooms with the boys?”

“Yes.”

Deirdre slowly nodded her head as she thought. It certainly made sense. Johnny’s room was the smallest in the house, and now two grown men were living in it. Martin did not need a lot of space, and he would fit comfortably in Johnny’s twin bed. She wondered how she had not thought of making the switch herself.

She patted Martin’s hand and smiled tenderly at him. “We’ll talk to the boys at supper. It’s a good idea.”

Martin bobbed his head and one side of his mouth lifted up in a smile. He was glad he could do something for Johnny and Gheorghe, even if it was just providing them with a larger bedroom.

At supper that night, Deirdre started the conversation. “Martin had an idea this morning, and we would like to discuss it with you.”

“What is it, Dad?” Johnny asked, looking at his father. He knew it was hard for Martin to speak, but he also knew his dad liked having his say.

“Switch...bed...rooms,” Martin stuttered slowly.

“You want to switch rooms? With who?”

“You...boys.”

Johnny looked over at Gheorghe, who had a confused expression on his face. He looked at Deirdre for an explanation.

“It makes sense,” she said. “He doesn’t need a lot, and you two boys are sharing that tiny room. Wouldn’t you like a bed big enough to fit both of you?”

Johnny blushed. He knew his father and grandmother were aware that he and Gheorghe shared a bed, but they never spoke openly of it. He wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with Gheorghe, but it was awkward discussing their sleeping arrangements with his family. He felt a hand on his knee, and he looked over at Gheorghe. They had a silent conversation with their eyes, and then, they nodded at each other.

“You sure about this, Dad?” he asked.

“Yes...good...for...you...lads.”

“Thank you, Martin,” Gheorghe said. “We appreciate your generosity.”

“That’s settled then,” Deirdre said. “We’ll work on it over the next few days. You boys clean out your dresser and closet.”

“Yes, Nan,” Johnny said as Gheorghe nodded beside him.

“Maybe, we can splurge a little on new sheets. I can run into town and buy sets for both beds.”

“Buy yourself a set too, Deirdre,” Gheorghe said. “New sheets are always nice.”

“Well, I might see if a set catches my fancy,” Deirdre said, flustered a little at Gheorghe’s concern for her own comfort.

That night, Johnny and Gheorghe lay nestled close together on the small bed. They practically had to lie on top of each other just to fit on the bed. It would be nice to have more room.

“Soon, I will not have your cold feet touching me,” Gheorghe teased and then shivered as Johnny deliberately ran his cold toes along his leg.

“And I won’t wake up feeling like I slept in a sauna,” Johnny said even as he cuddled closer to Gheorghe’s warmth.

“I thought you liked being all hot and sweaty.” Gheorghe trailed his fingers along Johnny’s naked skin, across his hip and down his thigh. He was delighted by Johnny’s soft moan and unconscious wiggling in a futile attempt to get closer. They were already pressed together, head to toe.

“I do.” Johnny ducked his head under Gheorghe’s chin, hoping to hide his blushing cheeks. “But we’re having a bloody heat wave.”

“And yet your toes are still cold.”

“Shut up.”

Gheorghe chuckled lightly at Johnny’s grumbling, and he closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly. It was almost too hot to sleep. Johnny was right about the heat wave; Yorkshire was experiencing unusually high temperatures for June. He hoped the open window would let in a breeze to cool their naked bodies as they slept.

Almost a week later, Johnny and Gheorghe were ready to move into the master bedroom. Martin was settled into Johnny’s old room. Deirdre had gone all out and cleaned the rooms from top to bottom. She even washed and ironed the curtains.

Johnny walked into their new room after helping his father into bed. He saw Gheorghe puttering around the room, moving a mason jar of flowers from the window sill to the dresser. He noticed that Gheorghe had already propped his postcard up against the lamp on the nightstand.

“Looks nice,” he said as he walked over to Gheorghe. 

“It is a good room,” Gheorghe said. “Maybe we could find another nightstand in town, one that does not cost too much. Maybe a rug or picture too.”

“Anything you want.” Johnny nodded in agreement. He looked around the white walls and worn, wooden floor. The queen bed was centered along the back wall, facing the large window. Deirdre had chosen pale blue sheets for their bed. The ivory and blue patchwork quilt was old and faded but well-cared for; Deirdre had made it when she was a young woman. The only bright spot of color came from the pink and purple sweet peas sitting on the dresser. 

Gheorghe wrapped his arms around Johnny and tilted his head down, nosing along Johnny’s jawline. He whispered into his ear, “You’re too good to me.”

Johnny leaned his head to the side, encouraging Gheorghe to press soft kisses from his ear down to his collarbone. “You deserve more.”

“I have everything I want or need,” Gheorghe said as he pulled back to look Johnny in the eye. “I have you.”

“Fuck,” Johnny breathed before crushing his mouth to Gheorghe’s. He was always overwhelmed by his feelings for Gheorghe. He tried using his hands and mouth to show Gheorghe how he felt, how he never wanted to let him go. He kissed him fervently and his hands clutched Gheorghe tightly.

They tumbled over to their new bed, laughing as they bounced a little as they fell on it. The frantic pace decreased, and they started exchanging slow, gentle kisses. Then, they undressed slowly, worshiping each newly revealed inch of skin. They engaged in quiet round of lovemaking. Johnny slowly fucked into Gheorghe, each thrust was intense, leaving Gheorghe breathless. Johnny kissed Gheorghe deeply as he came, muffling his moans. A few thrusts later, Johnny reached his own climax; he buried his head into Gheorghe’s neck, sighing softly.

After cleaning up, they settled into their familiar sleeping positions, despite the room they now had to sprawl out. Johnny held Gheorghe close as the other man shifted on top of him and fell asleep. As Johnny closed his eyes, his last thought was he would always choose to have Gheorghe closer to him.


End file.
